


Penumbra

by stardustinthesky



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustinthesky/pseuds/stardustinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She says you eventually get used to it, but it’s been months and she can’t move on." Tag fic to Penumbra Part I, 7x17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penumbra

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this fic on ff.net and LJ years ago. Thought I would have it here as well.

They weren’t lying when they said years of training were required to host a symbiont.

 

More than half a year after the joining with Dax, and the burden of Jadzia’s too fresh memories (along with seven others’), the lines are still blurred and she doesn’t really know where to stand with Worf.

 

With the others, it’s easier. But not with him.

 

It’ll never be easy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She’s Ezri.

 

But she’s Ezri with Dax now. (The first time she was asked her name, she didn’t know.) Eight lives plus what was hers before the joining. It confuses people all the time, and she usually smiles and says _you get used to it_.

 

What she doesn’t tell them though is that every time someone utters Jadzia’s name, she turns around as if they called her, an answer dying on her lips when she realizes what she’s done, who she thought she was.

 

So, on nights when there’s too much cluster inside her head, she sits huddled in a dark corner and says her name over and over again.

 

( _Ezri, Ezri._

 

_Ezri._ )

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She told him once she was his wife and he snapped. Couldn’t blame him for that.

 

When he goes missing and they stop looking for him, she knows what she has to do and she knows he’s not going to be pleased. (even if she doesn’t tell him why she did it, still he’s going to be pissed.)

 

The Commission would frown upon that if they knew; she’d have a few words for them about their stupid rules.

 

But more than that, it’s the love of a wife for her husband that drives her. She doesn’t have a Klingon heart; they didn’t defeat the gods who have created them.

 

But her heart beats just as strong.

 

—end

 


End file.
